A Tribute to Molly Weasley
by DefiGraviti
Summary: To Molly. Because after everything she's done, she deserves to be thanked. Oneshot.


**A/N: Between band camp and writer's block, this one took me forever to write, but I had fun with it. I became a serious Molly Weasley fan after reading the seventh book and I thought that she deserved a huge thank you from all her kids, both those who were in the books and those who wish they were. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the note from Arthur, as this entire fic was inspired by an icon I found on Molly's fan group on facebook. won't allow links though, so I can't properly cite it.**

It was Mothers' Day, and Molly Weasley was depressed.

She had always thought that it was kind of a cruel joke that Mothers' Day happened during the school year when all of her children were off at Hogwarts, but this year was harder than ever before. First and foremost, it was her first Mothers' Day without her Fred. The pain of losing a child is not a pain that is easily solaced; and here it was, almost a year later, and it still stung like a fresh wound. And to top it all off, this year also marked her farewells to her four youngest children.

Molly had said goodbye to Bill when he had graduated and started his job at Gringotts. He had moved out at this time and his poor mother went through hours of grieving at the loss of her first child. That is, until her other six children had started screaming over a toy and she was knocked back to common sense. It's not like he had _died_ or anything, he had just done what children did: he grew up. So when it came time for Charlie to move out, and then Percy, Fred, and George, she was prepared and she dealt with it with much more ease.

Then she had to say goodbye to Percy for a second time when he chose the Ministry over his family. Doing everything short of dying his telltale red hair, he shunned everything he had ever known and loved and left his poor mother absolutely distraught. She then had to say another second goodbye to her eldest son, but this time on a happier note. She was much more content to lose her Bill to Fleur then she had been to lose Percy to the Ministry. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Fleur would take care of her son, but the Ministry seemed to be ruining her precious baby boy before her distant eyes.

But then Molly's heart was whole again for the first time in years when Percy came dashing valiantly into battle, ready to fight alongside his family once again. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she thought that she wouldn't be able to stand it, but then, just moments later, the unspeakable had occurred: her little boy was killed. Her boggart had come true. She was forced to keep fighting through her indescribable grief, knowing that _this_ little boy was never coming back.

Yes, Molly Weasley was tired of saying goodbye.

Molly had seen more children through Hogwarts than just about any other mother alive, and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all marked the last ones to pass through. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all returned to Hogwarts to make up the seventh year that they had missed. They would be graduating in just a few weeks and therefore moving out of the Burrow and into their own places. And not only that, but Ginny's marriage to Harry was scheduled to be only a month later.

Ron and Hermione's wedding was scheduled for August, having ignored every criticism that had been thrown their way. Many had objected that they were 'too young' and 'hadn't been together long enough', but they had both countered that they had been best friends for more years than you could count on one hand and that the war had made them _all_ grow up too fast. And their best argument was that they were tired of wasting time, they had learned the true meaning of 'now or never' during their year on the run. And Molly wholeheartedly agreed. She may have been sad to see them so grown up, but she had known that they would end up together since the first time she had seen them together when they were only twelve years old. And it was about time they got on with it in her eyes.

And there were the dates for her farewells to her four last children.

And no, she wasn't going loopy. When she told others that she had nine children, they would usually raise an eyebrow and scurry off before the delusional mother could zap them like she'd zapped Bellatrix. After all, the Weasleys' brood of seven was quite famous. Not only were they quite well known for being blood traitors thanks to the temporarily corrupt Ministry, but they were a group of nine redheads. That's not exactly something you see every day. So people _knew_ that Molly Weasley had given birth to seven children, and thought it was quite sad that she was compensating for one's death with the addition of two more. But Molly was perfectly sane. She had nine children, and their names were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

So this Mother's Day was different. She was saying goodbye to her last four children in one fell swoop, and she couldn't help but feel utterly empty.

She had always had someone to take care of. Molly lived to care for her children and to make sure they were kept happy and healthy. She enjoyed nothing more than watching her children eat the food that she had prepared and feeling pride that she had provided for them once again. There was nothing more rewarding for her than to hold one of her children in her arms, even if only for a brief hug. And her greatest holiday memories were watching her children put on the sweaters that she had made for them, knowing that they would wear her love around all year long.

But now… Now all of her children were grown. Her job was finished, and she suddenly didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

Molly was suddenly startled from her depressed musings by a small, silky owl flying through the window and landing softly on the kitchen table in front of her. She jumped in surprise, but then took the letter from his foot and studied the front. She immediately recognized Bill's handwriting and she eagerly tore into it.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm so sorry that we weren't able to make it to the Burrow this year, but Fleur's been feeling so sick lately that it just wasn't possible. But we have our suspicions as to why she's been feeling so badly, we think she's going to have a baby! How does that make you feel, Mum? A grandma, and not even looking a day over thirty! Haha, so that was a bit corny, I'll admit. I didn't inherit the sense of humor that Fred and George did, no matter how hard I tried to deny it for awhile with that ponytail you hated so much. But anyway, this is just a letter to wish you a happy Mother's Day. You don't hear this nearly enough, but you're the best mum a bloke could ask for. You've always been there for all of us, and Merlin knows there's a lot of us. You helped me to get to where I am today and I could never even begin to describe how thankful I am for everything. I'm grateful for every green vegetable you ever shoved down my throat and every spanking I ever got (because we both know I deserved every one of them). So just know that even though I'm miles away and newly married, I'm still your little Billy and I love you. Have a great day. Do something nice for yourself for a change._

_Love, Bill_

Molly choked back a sob as she finished Bill's letter, but didn't even have time to read it again before another owl, this one large and stately, flew through the window and landed next to Bill's. He held his foot out in a dignified fashion and Molly quickly tore the letter from his foot. The owl ruffled his feathers in a slightly disgruntled manor at being so roughly handled. 

_Dear Mother,_

_Let me start this letter by apologizing for every Mother's Day I have missed since I left. I realize now how _much_ I have missed in the past couple years and I have no greater regret than leaving you and the rest of my family, because you are an amazing mother and I do not know what I was thinking by abandoning you. But even though I made some horrible decisions, know that it was your voice that haunted me through every single one of them. I was going against the way you had raised me and I was never able to completely forget that. I missed you all so much that it ached, and the happiest moment of my life thus far was the moment I saw you, my mother, the most amazing person in the world, at the battle, and knew that I was finally home. I'm sorry for being such an ungrateful son and for causing you so much heartache, but rest assured that I will never put you through that again. I fully intend on staying and being a part of our family for all of the years to come. Because you are my mother, I have a conscience, and that is what brought me home. So happy Mother's Day, to the strongest and most incredible woman I know. _

Your son, Percy 

Tears were now steadily streaming down Molly's cheek, but she wiped them away as she reached out to take the letter from the owl that had just flown in. This one had slightly scorched feathers.

_Mum,_

_I'm sorry if this seems slightly rushed, but I've just barely managed to get this new arrival tied down well enough for me to be able to write for a few moments. She hasn't even stopped moving enough for us to get a clear picture of what breed she is! But that's no matter, this is your day, not hers. I wish I could send you more than this letter because you deserve so much for putting up with us all for all of these years, but alas, dragon training doesn't pay much. So here's just a quick note to say that I love you and that you are the best mum in the world. And I should know, I've been all over it. So don't you dare ever change and keep making me those sweaters for Christmas, they keep me warm on cold Romanian nights. And I love being able to tell all the other blokes here that my mum made them for me, they always get so jealous. Haha, love you mum._

Happy Mother's Day! 

_Your Slightly Singed Son,_

_Charlie_

Molly didn't even try to wipe away her tears anymore as she carefully folded Charlie's letter and reached for the new arrival: a bright orange piece of parchment tied to the leg of a rather comical-looking owl. She knew whom it was from before she even opened it and she chuckled softly.

_My Dear, Patient Mum,_

_So sorry I can't come out today, but the shop is practically _wheezing_ with business! But it does feel odd to be writing this by myself. We didn't make it out to the Burrow last year either, but there were two of us writing to you then. I've actually had to learn to do a lot of things by myself this year. You'll be happy to know that you're going to have a much better behaved son from now on. Pulling pranks isn't so easy by yourself. We were the perfect team, you know. You have no idea how much we got away with together. Do you remember the cookbook that you loved so much when we were ickle kids? The one that used a lot of spinach that mysteriously disappeared from your locked drawer when we were seven? Well, we stole Bill's wand and Alohomora-d the drawer. And then we fed it to the gnomes. Did you know that they like to eat musty parchment? And when all of the Lockhart's in the Burrow grew mustaches? Yeah, that was us too. Oh, and we're also the ones who made Percy's fifteenth birthday cake shrink to the size of a galleon. And- well, I could go on and on with this list. But the point is, no matter how much trouble we got into, you were a great mum and incredibly patient with us. We never actually crossed that line because of your good upbringing, no matter how annoying that got. And I'm sure Fred is up with Lupin and Tonks and Dumbledore and still pulling pranks on ol' Snivelly. And still, both Gred and Forge wish you a happy Mother's Day._

_Your Holey and Saint-like Son,_

_George_

Molly didn't even try to hold back her tears as she buried her face in her hands. She sobbed for the son she had lost, and for the son who had been left behind. But mostly she sobbed for how much George still made her laugh, how much he still seemed like himself. _We're all going to be okay,_ she thought, _we're all really going to be all right!_ And then she sobbed in relief.

She calmed down by degrees, and when she finally sat up and wiped her tears away, she saw that another owl had arrived. She let out a quiet laugh at how many owls were now sitting on her kitchen table; they really were quite the sight. And all were waiting for replies that would take her hours to write. But she took the letter from the hyper owl that was currently hopping from foot to foot, unable to fly around her head as he obviously wished to from the weight of the parcel still tied to his foot. She smiled and patted Pig on the head before she opened the seal on the letter. Molly was met with Hermione's familiar handwriting instead of Ron's, but she was quite used to this after a year.

_Dear Mum,_

_Did I ever tell you how much I love calling you that? I know you felt slightly guilty when you offered the title to me when Ron and I announced our engagement, but you made me the happiest daughter in the world that day. I know I still have both of my parents and that they both love me very much (as I do them), but they just don't seem like my family anymore. We're from two different worlds, we have been since Dumbledore knocked on my door when I was eleven years old, and there's nothing any of us can do to change that. So while they'll always be my mother and father, I now consider you to be my mum and Mr. Weasley to be my dad. Did I ever tell you how miserable I was when I left to go on that summer holiday with my parents right after I gave them their memories back? I missed you all so much. I missed Ron unbearably of course (he's snickering with pride right now, just to let you know), and I missed Harry too. Being without them after being with them for so long just felt wrong, especially after what we'd been through. But I missed you too. And Dad. I felt pretty depressed in those months, an aftershock of the past year I suppose, and all I wanted to do was talk to you about it. My parents didn't understand when I tried to talk about it. Like I've said, two different worlds. And I had gotten so used to being one of nine kids that being an only child again just didn't feel right. And anyway, to get to the point of things, you're the greatest mum a girl could ask for. You've been there for me for the past eight years and I don't know what I would've done without you. And I can't wait to change my name to Weasley and 'officially' become a part of the family. And there goes that snicker again. Okay, on to Ron's part._

_Ronald would like me to dictate that he feels the same way that I do (how original) in feeling that you're the best mum in the world. He would also like to say yet again how 'bloody awesome' you were when you verbally and magically confronted Bellatrix (sigh he said it, not me). And now that he has finally stopped laughing and is being half-way serious, he would like me to tell you that he really is grateful for everything that you've ever done for him and to thank you for making the Burrow the best place to both grow up in and to come home to. And that he loves you._

_Your Son and Daughter_

_Ron and Hermione_

Molly laughed through her tears as she tenderly held the letter from her kids. The light banter between Ron and Hermione always brought a smile to her face, even through the double letters they had taken to sending during the past year. The heartfelt note from Hermione meant more to her than she could ever express. She had always felt the need to shower Hermione and Harry with extra attention as if to prove to them that she thought of them just as much her kids as she did her seven biological ones, and Hermione's letter contained all the reassurance that her mother's heart needed. And Ron's little note, comical yet sincere, was just so _Ron. _Her baby boy hadn't changed a bit from the war, and she couldn't be happier about that. Her greatest fear was that after a year on the run, her children would come home scarred. But letter by letter, they proved her wrong.

Molly wasn't a bit surprised when the final owl came flying through the window. She recognized it as Ginny's new owl that she had received for her seventeenth birthday. Harry hadn't felt ready to get a new owl, and Molly felt a slight pang for Hedwig as she took what she already knew to be a double letter from the black owl's leg.

_To Our Mum,_

_Harry and I just wanted to write a note to wish you a happy Mother's Day. I, for one, know how incredible a feat it was to live in a house filled to the brim with _men,_ and I think that you're amazing to have come out on top. And growing up, I never felt lonely as the only girl because you somehow managed to raise my brothers to actually respect women, and I see that as a tribute to how amazing a woman you are. I can only hope that I turn out to be even half the woman you are. And I knew I could always go to you to talk about anything. You held me while I cried every night after the Chamber of Secrets and you listened to me gush about Harry for six long years before he finally came to his senses. And your seventh son just pushed me! I think you should put him in time out! Haha, I love you mum, and I can't thank you enough for everything that you do. You're the strongest woman I know, and I hope we all make you proud. And now, here's Harry._

_Hey Mum, it's me. I love calling you that, you know. Hermione and I both do. I know Mione still has both of her parents, but you're the mum I never had. All I had growing up was the Dursleys, and you're very well aware that they were just horrible. But then I went to Hogwarts, and I discovered that loving families did actually exist. I count myself as lucky each and every day when I remember that I have an actual family who loves me, because believe it or not, the novelty still hasn't worn off after these eight years. Those sweaters that you knit for us every Christmas are some of my most prized possessions. You make me the happiest bloke in the world every time you say you have nine kids, every time you refer to me as your son, and every time you refer to yourself as my mother. You'll never know how much I loved coming home to the Burrow, and how amazing it was to finally belong somewhere. You and Dad made all that possible. I still miss my parents and everything I never knew about them, but you and Dad make it bearable. And even though Ginny'll be changing her name to Potter in just two short months, I'll always be proud to be a Weasley. I love you, Mum._

_Love,_

_Harry and Ginny_

Molly clutched Harry and Ginny's letter to her chest and sat as she silently cried in happiness. She had been wallowing in her losses just an hour before, but her kids had shown her everything she had gained. The war had not destroyed her family; it had brought it closer together. Fred was not gone, but lived on in all of them. And she wasn't losing her youngest kids, she was merely watching them move to a new phase in their lives. Her children had all shown her that they were never going to forget about her and that they loved her, and her mother's heart was bursting at the seams.

She had ceased to be surprised at the owls flying through her window back at Charlie's letter, but she let out a startled yelp as a dozen roses was suddenly placed on the table in front of her. She turned around and grinned to see Arthur smiling sheepishly behind her. Molly took the roses in her arms and buried her face in them, relishing the sweet aroma. She then spotted a small white rectangle wedged in between the leaves. She took it and read it, and then wrapped her arms around her husband, absolutely speechless.

_To Molly._

_Because it takes one _heck_ of a woman to raise seven kids, one husband, one muggle-born, and the Boy-Who-Lived._

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
